Love is Weakness
by TopNotchStories2day
Summary: Annabeth doesn't love. After a traumatizing accident that happened to her parents, she closed herself and never loved again. Till someone named Percy Jackson came into the picture. Will he win her over or will she just push him out like everyone else? AU
1. New School

Hi my name is Annabeth. If you saw me you probably think I'm just another basic simple girl, and I am. The only thing that makes me different from everyone is that I don't love. Most people think I'm doing it for attention, for people to pity me and be friends with me. Or they just think I'm very emo. Both of those aren't true, they don't know what happened.

When I was just 5 years old, both of my parents passed away because of a car accident due to weather conditions. Not only did I lose my parents I lost my soon to be brother. At that time my mom was pregnant and when she died he died with her.

So after that I was put in an orphanage, which I hated. I learned how to take care of myself at a very young age. I also learned to be independent and not rely on others. I didn't talk to many of the other kids there, they seemed as frighten of me as I am of them.

I remember a kid walked up to me and said "your eyes are scary". Remember I was only 5 at the time, and I was already scaring people. He wasn't wrong though, my eyes are grey and lifeless and when I'm angry you can literally see them get all stormy.

When my parents passed, I was so sad I can't describe the pain I went. So many emotions went through me that day anger, sadness, guilt. Why was I feeling guilt? It was because they were coming to pick me up from soccer practice, I begged them that day to let me go even though it looked stormy outside. Reluctantly they let me go. By the time soccer practice was done it started to rain... hard. My coach told us to go inside and wait for our parents to pick us up.

I remember her telling me that my parents car slipped because of the rain and crashed into another car. I didn't exactly understand I thought they were going to be okay. I was so wrong.

To this day I still blame myself for wanting to go. Wanting and begging to go to soccer practice. If only I stayed home that day then this would've never happened. Since that day I never opened myself or told anyone what I'm going through. They wouldn't understand. They never do.

I promised myself I would never have to go through that pain every again. I locked everyone out, but then when I was 15 I fell in "love". We dated for 5 months. It was going well, that's what I thought.

Till I saw him making out with someone behind the school. The pain I went through, it rushed through be again. Hurt, betrayal, anger was all I felt. I dumped his sorry ass and never saw him again. That's when I promised myself I would never EVER go through this pain again or love anyone ever again.

I know it seems like a bad decision and you're supposed to "live life to the fullest" or "cherish the one you love" or even "pain is temporary" but this pain is forever it's never going to leave. I'd rather live life without loving ,then live life with a heart heavy with pain. And now I realize love is the biggest weakness of all. But hey it's my decision you do you, right?

At that time I got a new foster home, and it was kinda far so that means I had to go to a new school which was good for me because I never had to see him again plus I didn't have much friends so I wasn't leaving much back there.

My new foster mom is named Athena. She's nice but strict and very smart, she tries to be sweet but I push her away like everyone. My foster dad is named Fredrick. He's also very nice but like everyone I push them away. It's very hard to not love them but I manage, I definitely don't love them but I don't despise them which is good enough for them and me.

* * *

"Wake up honey, you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" yelled Athena. I'm going in my sophomore year meaning I am 16 now. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I didn't put on any makeup because 1. I don't need to look good for a bunch of assholes and 2. I don't need to look good for myself.

"Would you like me to drive you today sweetheart?" Athena asked.

I shook my head "no I'm good Athena, I can walk myself"

She grimaced. She hates me calling her Athena she always wanted me to call her "mom" but I hate calling her mom, so Athena it is. I grabbed a granola bar and started to walk out the door.

"Bye Athena, tell Fredrick I said bye!"

"Bye sweetheart, have fun today okay? Make new friends, that's all I'm asking for" Athena replied.

I rolled my eyes "I'll do the best I can" I said making her smile even though I have no intention in making any new friends.

I know I seem ungrateful and that they seem to really care about me, but remember they are just fostering me so when I do get adopted I don't want to be sad when I leave. Again I don't need any more pain.

By the time I arrived at Goode high school all the kids arrived and were hanging out front. Not any kids the "popular kids". My least favorite people in the world. They were all looking at me some were even glaring and they don't even know me. You see why I don't like them?

I stepped into the office, and saw a lady sitting in the front with a tired expression.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she said with no enthusiasm but I don't blame her, if I had to stay her with all this kids I would probably go mad.

"I'm new to this school, my name is Annabeth Chase"

She started to type in the computer, and printed out my schedule.

"Her you go, I advise you to find someone to help you around the school," she said tiredly.

"Okay I will," I replied, but I'm definitely going to avoid everyone at all costs.

I looked at my 1st period, Greek Mythology. "Okay not bad" I thought trying to positive which is quite hard.

I wandered around for 5 minutes being too stubborn to ask for help. Finally I found the class, smiling to myself because I knew I would find it on my own.

When I walked in, I'm not exaggerating every single pair of eyes looked at me. They must not have a lot of new students, but then again I transferred in the middle of the school year.

I picked a random spot and sat there. I heard some gasps and whispers, I don't know why though it's just a seat but I didn't care.

"Hello young lady would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked. I shook my head.

He looked shocked for a second but then said "Well I'm Mr. Brunner and seems like you are…" he looked at his list of students. "And you are Annabeth, what a pretty name".

I nodded and looked back down. I could feel the glare of the other kids I could hear them whispering. _"She's trying too hard…" "Pfftt she thinks she's so cool" "I bet she's a loser"._ I didn't listen to them, I'm used to the all the comments.

Suddenly someone burst through the door.

"Late again, Mr. Jackson that's twice this week," Mr. Brunner said crossing his arms.

He smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry Mr. Brunner, my alarm clock didn't go off" He replied.

"More excuses is all I hear, take a seat Jackson".

My eyes followed this Jackson guy, and saw that he was walking towards me.

"Um excuse me that's my seat," he said firmly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just sit next to me then," I replied annoyed. I heard people gasp. Seriously, what's there problem?

He seemed annoyed but sat next to me anyways. I glanced at him and knew immediately that he was one of the "popular" kids. He was definitely attractive with messy dark hair, and sea-green eyes.

But Annabeth didn't care how attractive he was, it's not like she liked him. In fact she hasn't loved anyone in so long, it's almost like she doesn't even know how to love. "I'm basically a robot" Annabeth thought.

But Annabeth remembered its good not to love, she doesn't need to be reminded of the pain.

"Annabeth… Annabeth!" Mr. Brunner called. Annabeth snapped back to reality.

"Yes, Mr. Brunner" Annabeth replied.

"I asked you who was your favorite god or goddess"

"Um… I don't know"

Annabeth thought for awhile.

"I guess… Athena?" Annabeth answered.

"And why is she your favorite?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Because she's smart and independent and doesn't need anyone," Annabeth replied. Also because Athena is her foster moms name but she decided no one needed to know. Athena (the goddess) kinda reminds her of herself. Independent, doesn't need anyone… Yup that's Annabeth.

"That's a good answer," Mr. Brunner said continuing asking other students. Annabeth continued to zone out, but after awhile she felt a gaze on her. She turned to her right and saw Percy staring at her.

"What" Annabeth said harshly.

Percy seemed to snap out of it and blushed.

"Nothing, sorry" He replied quickly and turned back to his work.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. If you haven't noticed Annabeth gets annoyed quickly.

Brrriiinnngggggggg! The bell went off and students were pushing each other to get to the door. Annabeth continued to find her next period and when she did again all eyes were on her, waiting for her to make her next move.

She sat down and could feel everyones gaze on her. "Jeez what's everyone's problem here" She thought. The bell went off and at the same time a student went bursting in.

"I'm not late! I am not late!" Percy exclaimed making the class laugh. Annabeth rolled her eyes, she has another class with him?! Whatever she can manage. He started making his way to the back of room… where Annabeth sat.

There was an empty seat next to her, she chose this seat to be alone. Alone. Not with him. Alone.

"Hey can I sit here?" Percy asked pointing to the empty seat next to her.

"Where do you usually sit?" Annabeth asked annoyed.

"I usually sit where the new girl sits?" He said chuckling. It took awhile for Annabeth to realize that he was talking about her.

"I need to find better seats" Annabeth thought. Annabeth huffed and took her backpack off the chair so he could sit.

"This is going to be a long class" Annabeth mumbled.

 **Hope u guys liked it I worked very hard and have been wanting to write this story for awhile. How about we make a deal? 5 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can! Also please favorite thanks! :)**


	2. New Friends

As class went on Annabeth continued to ignore Percy. Percy didn't seem to like that, he was more… social person.

"Soooo… My name's Percy and your name is?" Percy said trying to start a conversation. I slowly turned my head towards him and huffed.

"My name is Annabeth"

"So obviously you're new, why'd you move here?"

"That is none of your business" I replied harshly. I have no intention in telling him that I'm an orphan. I also have no intention in talking to him, yet here I am.

"I see you're a sassy one," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes, and continued my work.

"Do you need help around the school?" Percy asked. Annabeth thought for a moment. It's very rare for a "popular kid" to be nice let alone offer help.

"I'm good thanks"

"Are you sure? You probably don't even know where the cafeteria is"

"It can be that hard to find"

"It won't be hard at all if you just let me help," Percy offered.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Immediately"

Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, then you can show me around"

A smile lit up on Percy's face, Annabeth noticed and smirked.

"You seem very eager to help the new girl"

"My mom always told me to be nice to everyone, you never know what they're going through"

Annabeth gave a small smile, cleared her throat and went back to work. For the rest of the period they didn't say a word to each other, which was fine with Annabeth.

The bell rang and Annabeth got her items and waited for Percy near the door. All the other students rushed out and Percy was still gathering his pencils that he accidently knocked over. When he was done he ran to Annabeth

"Sorry, I'm clumsy" Percy said catching his breath.

"It's fine, it's not like I'm in a rush or anything," Annabeth replied.

"So, did you make any new friends yet?" asked Percy. Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"You sound like my mom, why does it matter to you?"

"I just want to make sure my friend" he said whilst elbowing her "over here isn't lonely".

Annabeth raised her eyebrows again.

"So we're friends now?"

"To me we are, I don't know about you"

"To me we are acquaintances, and I would like it to be that way," Annabeth replied. She glanced at him and could see that he was slightly hurt but she didn't care he probably has a lot of other friends. Besides Annabeth was used to hurting people's feelings and being harsh. It's who she is.

They arrived to the cafeteria, and it was chaos. Kids were throwing food, yelling across the room, and the jocks were cutting in the lunch lines. Annabeth's eyes widened.

Sure her old school wasn't exactly perfect, and quiet. But they definitely aren't like this school, a S.W.A.T team wouldn't be able to control these kids.

Percy chuckled at Annabeth's shocked expression.

"You get used to it, trust me" Annabeth just nodded and followed him very closely. She didn't want to hang out with him anymore than she has to, but she's definitely not going to be alone in a place like this. As Annabeth went down the aisles, she saw some kids looking at her. One jock tried to trip her but she elegantly jumped over. She's been through this routine many times. She saw that tables were divided, nerds sat with nerds (they were very quiet in their area), jocks sat with jocks(boy were they noisy), and popular people sat with popular people. It's like they didn't want to be seen with anyone besides their own "kind".

Percy led her to a table and she was surprised when he passed the table of snobby boys and girls, surely he was one of them. What a surprise. There was a punk looking girl with black hair and wearing a choker that had spikes coming out of it, there was a boy that looked emo-ish and wore a skull shirt, there was another girl that looked very pretty, she wore light makeup and had hazel-brown hair. There were a lot of other kids sitting there but it's too much too describe. **A/N aka I'm too lazy**

 **"** Guys, this is Annabeth she's new," Percy introduced. They smiled at Annabeth and some waved others said "hi". Annabeth waved back shyly. Percy pointed to a seat so Annabeth can sit and he sat next to her. A bit too close to her liking.

"Annabeth this is Thalia" Percy said pointing to the punk girl.

"Hey Annabeth, I know what you're thinking I'm not goth or emo I'm punk get it right okay?" Thalia said.

"I wasn't thinking that but okay, punk not goth," Annabeth replied.

The boy wearing the skull shirt introduced himself as Nico. The pretty girl with Hazel-brown hair was Piper. The boy sitting next to her was Jason, she guessed that they were together because they were holding hands. Another person introduced himself as Grover, and a girl that had chocolate skin said her name was Hazel and the guy sitting next to her, her boyfriend probably, said his name is Frank.

"I know this school seems chaotic and crazy, don't worry it is so prepare yourself mentally and physically," Thalia warned.

"Thalia come on, she's new our school isn't that bad," Percy defended. Thalia snorted.

"Yeah that's like saying Nico isn't a depressed loser," Thalia teased.

"Hey! I don't make fun of you because you're punk," Nico retorted.

"Make fun of me and see what happens" Thalia threatened. Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle, she like this Thalia person. Thalia turned to Annabeth.

"So what made you come here?" Thalia asked clasping her hands together. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us _Thalia_ over here is being nosey," Piper said. Annabeth smiled gratefully at her and Piper smiled back.

"I _am_ not being nosey, I'm a curious person and I just wanted to get to know her," Thalia replied. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Please excuse her, she got dropped on her head when she was a baby"

"Hey!" Thalia yelled.

"I told you guys not to tell anyone," Thalia mumbled crossing her arms. They whole group laughed at her, even Annabeth let out a chuckle. Maybe they aren't as bad as Annabeth thought. Annabeth froze. It's happening she starting to like them. As much as she wants to she can't, not again. She can't love again. Even liking is bad. Her old boyfriend cheated on her with not any person, he cheated on her with her best friend. Her BEST FRIEND! On that day it was a double heartbreak.

"Annabeth… Annabeth! Are you okay?" Percy asked making Annabeth snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh sorry, uh I'm fine just got lost in my thoughts that's all," Annabeth said giving a weak smile. Percy didn't seem convinced but nodded.

"I never get lost in my thoughts," Thalia said proudly.

"That's because you don't have any," Grover said making the whole group laugh again and making Thalia blush.

"I'll get you for that Underwood"

As the group continued to talk and laugh, Annabeth stayed out of it. Whenever they asked her a question she would nod or give a short answer and then they would just move on and talk about something else with each other. They asked to take a look at her schedule, and would shout out if they have a class with her, apparently she had classes with a lot of them.

Percy didn't talk much either, he just kept staring at Annabeth confused, like he was trying to find out what's wrong. Whenever Annabeth looked at him he looked away and pretended he was talking to Frank.

The bell rang indicating them to go to their next class. Annabeth felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Hazel.

"Hey Annabeth, since you're new I was wondering if you need help to find your next class since we both have it together," Hazel offered. Annabeth didn't want to accept but she really didn't know where her next class was. Before she could accept, Percy barged into the conversation.

"Hey! I already offered Annabeth to show her around," Percy said.

"Too bad, you showed her to the cafeteria and I'll show her to her next class," Hazel replied.

Percy pouted and gave her a sad puppy face. Annabeth had to admit he looked adorable. Love or no love, you had to admit Percy was attractive.

"If I see you again, I'll let you show me to my next class okay?" Annabeth offered.

Percy's face lit up and he agreed, he walked off to his next class.

Hazel smirked at Annabeth.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that Percy seems to be _very_ nice to you" Hazel said.

"Well, that's who he is a nice person," Annabeth replied.

"If he was just being nice, he wouldn't look at you like that"

"Like what?"

"Nevermind, let's go we're going to be late," Hazel said grabbing her arm and pulling her to her next class.

Annabeth followed still confused about what Hazel said.

 **Poor Annabeth so oblivious. Next chapter is probably going to be in Percy's POV, also I'm trying to incorporate as much of the characters as I can it's not as easy as it seems! Also thank you guys for 5 reviews! Woo hoo! This time we can have 5 reviews or 5 favorites either one and I'll update as soon as I can. Till next time, bye! Xoxo**


	3. Matchmaker

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows I really appreciate it! How about 7 reviews/favorites/follows and I'll update as soon as I can! Let's continue with the story**

 **Percy's POV**

My name is Percy, I'm pretty sure you already know that. I live with my mom, Sally and step-dad, Paul. I love them both very much, and I'm so grateful to have them. My mom works at a candy shop around the corner, and my step-dad works at my high school. I'm a pretty simple guy, I like swimming, I like food, and I like hanging out with my friends. Many people who first meet me, always think I'm snobby or an rude popular kid. How do I know that they think that? Because literally all my friends said that, that was their first impression on me.

I'm the complete opposite, and I hate people who judge other people by their appearance (seriously do I look like a mean, ignorant kid?). A lot of the girls at my high school have tried to ask me out, and no I'm not bragging I'm just saying that they like me for my appearance, they didn't even bother to get to know me. Obviously, I reject them all but when I do get a girlfriend I want her to like me for my personality, not just for my looks. So far I haven't found her yet. Well, that's what I thought.

When I went to school (late) and walked into my first period, I just expected a normal day nothing else. Till I saw a new girl sitting in my seat. I already came to school late because I slept in by accident, and now I find someone already sitting in my seat, I'm starting to get annoyed. I know I'm being a drama queen but you'd be pissed off too, if you didn't get to eat your blue pancakes in time.

"Um, excuse me that's _my_ seat," I said annoyed.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Just sit next to me then," she said clearly annoyed. I was going to make her move, but I didn't want to create a scene I don't like the attention. I sat next to her with an upset look on my face. As class continued I was bored out of my mind. I didn't listen to Mr. Brunner unless he talked about Poseidon, my favorite god. Apparently, I wasn't the only one not paying attention, the new girl sitting next to me wasn't either.

"Annabeth… Annabeth!" Mr. Brunner called.

That seem to make her snap out of it. He asked her a question about who her favorite god/goddess was. She replied with Athena. Hm, interesting choice I personally don't hate her but she's not in my Top 10. Also Poseidon and Athena did not get along, which makes me slightly dislike her. Don't attack me! I said _slightly._

Mr. Brunner moved on asking other students. I glanced at the new girl and saw that she was pretty attractive. I looked at her, and saw that she had pretty curly blonde hair that rested on her shoulders. She seemed to be very focused on her work, like she was practically piercing a glare at the paper. I must've been staring too long because she looked at me and said "what" very firmly. Busted.

That made me snap out of it, and I replied "nothing sorry". She rolled her eyes. She's been her only an hour and she's rolled her eyes twice at me, I'm I that annoying? Nah, that's not it. I was definitely blushing, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. The bell rang and I decided to stop by my locker, and see some friends.

"Grover! Hey man, what's up?" I greeted.

"Math class is unbelievably boring, all I had to do was close my eyes and I'd fall asleep in a second," Grover said putting his hands to his face and tilting his head pretending to sleep. Percy grinned.

"Oh no, that must've been horrible!" Percy said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you better get going before you're late for class… again"

"Nah, I won't I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Mm'kay see you at lunch, do you think they have enchiladas today?" Grover asked.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Let's hope," Percy said and made his way to class.

Percy almost didn't make it in time, he was at the door the same time the bell rang. When he made his way to his chair, he saw the new girl again sitting in his chair. "She has a good taste in seats" Percy thought.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Percy asked.

She looked at him and then the chair where her backpack was sitting.

"Where do you usually sit?" she asked.

"I usually sit where the new girl sits," Percy said raising an eyebrow at her and chuckling. It must've took awhile for her to realize then it dawned on her that he was talking about her. She seemed reluctant but let him sit there anyways.

After many sad attempts of starting a conversation, he found out 3 things, 1. Her name is Annabeth, 2. Annabeth does not like to talk much (unlike Percy) 3. She's very pretty.

After mustering enough courage to ask her if he can show her around the school, it worked after a little of persuading. The bell rang and he showed her to the cafeteria, he couldn't help but smile at Annabeth's shocked face when she saw the place. He shook his head, "she's so innocent" Percy thought **(A/N Boy is he wrong).** After he introduced her to his friends, they chattered amongst themselves, and Annabeth seemed happy. Then all of a sudden her smile disappeared, like a brick hit her or something. The look of sadness and dread replace her smile. Percy frowned, did they say something? She seemed to be lost in her thoughts because when he called her name, she snapped out of it and gave him a small smile. She said it was nothing, but Percy doesn't believe her for a second but decided not to pry because… well, he did just meet her and he doesn't expect her to tell him, her deepest darkest secrets.

As lunch ended he saw Hazel talking to Annabeth, as he peered closer he heard her offering to walk her to her next class.

"Hey! I already offered Annabeth to show her around," I exclaimed.

"Too bad, you showed her to the cafeteria, and I'll show her to her next class," Hazel replied.

I gave them my signature puppy dog face with sad eyes and pouty lips, it almost worked because Annabeth offered for me to show her to her next next class. My face lit up, that's good enough for me. I said goodbye, and walked to my next class.

 **Annabeth POV**

As Hazel led me to my next class, I couldn't help but think about what she said, about Percy. Was she implying that he likes me? She couldn't be, it must be one of those friend-tease things. I wouldn't know how friends worked, I haven't had a true best friend in a long time.

Hazel introduced me to the teacher. I think his name was Paul? Paul Blofis, yup that's it. Hazel sat next to me and I saw that her boyfriend Frank was here too. Frank sat alone and there was an empty seat next to him. Hazel and Frank were exchanging looks, Hazel seemed apologetic. Then I realized she sat with me instead of him.

"Hazel, go sit with him I'll be fine," I said gently.

"No, you're new I don't want you to be all alone," Hazel replied.

"Don't worry about me, go sit with him," I said. "I'm used to being alone anyways" I added quietly, so quiet she probably didn't even hear me. She smiled and gave me a hug. I grimaced. Physical touching… ugh. Is this what friends do?

"Thank you Annabeth" Hazel thanked and grabbed her stuff and moved next to her boyfriend, she gave him a peck on the cheek and chattered about, god who knows. Annabeth sat alone quietly and took out her items when a binder slammed onto the seat next to her.

"Hello darling you don't mind if I sit here do you?" A girl with bright red hair asked, blinking her eyes like she's showing off her eyelash extensions. Before Annabeth could respond she sat next to her anyways. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever, as long as she doesn't talk to me" Annabeth thought.

"My name is Rachel," she said sticking out her hand.

"Annabeth," Annabeth replied not shaking her hand. But that didn't affect Rachel, she simply dropped her hand like she never offered to shake hands anyways.

"So new gir- I mean Annabeth, do you see any cute boys here?" Rachel asked chewing her gum obnoxiously. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know cute boys, or do you prefer the word hot?"

"No, I-I don't like anyone here," Annabeth stammered.

"Oh that's a shame, because if you did I would love to play matchmaker," Rachel said winking. Annabeth nodded but didn't understand what she meant.

"Oh! How about Percy I saw you hang out with him" Annabeth widened her eyed. She never talked about boys with her ex-best friend at her old school, let alone a complete stranger.

"N-no, I barely know him we're just frien- acquaintances," Annabeth replied.

"Oh" Rachel said disappointed.

"I'm surprised you don't like him, most girls do but not me though I'm more into blondes, but I do have to admit he's hella cute" Annabeth jaw dropped. She is _not_ used to talking about boys like this.

"Ms. Dare save the chit-chat unless you want another day in detention," Mr. Blofis stated.

"I'm making new friends," Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well make new friends another time unless you want detention"

"Fine, if I must" Rachel said defeated. Class went on and on. Rachel wasn't as bad as she seemed, Annabeth thought. Rachel kept talking and drowning out her thoughts.

 **Hi guys! I really hoped you liked this, these aren't exactly the easiest thing to write. Takes about an hour to write one of these. Its also very hard to incorporate other characters like Frank and Hazel. But I manage. I hope you guys like Rachel, I'm writing her as the stereotypical popular, boy-crazy girl, but she's not going to be mean. Just a heads-up. Till next time bye!**


	4. Mom

**Before we begin I have a question what's your favorite show on Netflix? Just curious. Mine's Once Upon A Time. It's the shit. Let's continue the story!**

Annabeth was panting. She ran home after school, she was supposed to take the bus but she didn't want to be with all those kids screaming and shouting, on the stupid smelly bus.

"Hey honey, woah did you run a marathon?" Athena asked.

"No, I just wanted to get some fresh air, and walk home" Annabeth replied still panting.

"Okay honey, whatever you say" Annabeth was about to go upstairs to her room when her mom called her.

"Oh wait Annabeth! Do your homework, and then I can drive you to your friend's house if you want" Annabeth frowned.

"Who said I made any friends?" Annabeth said coldly and jutted out her chin.

"Of course you did, no matter how much you try you can't push everyone away there had to be a couple students that you made friends with," Athena said making her way to Annabeth and put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Babe, you can't keep living in the past you have to live in the present," Athena said wisely. Annabeth looked at her and then looked away, she shrugged Athena's hand off.

"I'm fine," Annabeth said firmly. She walked upstairs without saying another word.

Athena shook her head.

"She'll get over it, one day she just needs to find the right person" Athena thought to herself. She truly did care about Annabeth, like she was her own. They look like they are actually mother and daughter. Athena has blonde hair, and grey eyes. Although her eyes have a sparkle to it, happiness. While Annabeth's are empty even on her happiest days they never show a sparkle, not even the slightest bit. That's what hurts Athena, no matter how much she tries Annabeth isn't and never is happy.

Athena sighed and went back to making dinner.

Annabeth shut the door. She felt terrible for treating Athena like this, Athena actually cares about her. But every time she feels bad for being a brat, she remembers that one day she will be sent away. Athena can't be her foster mom forever, and Fredrick can't be her foster dad forever. One day she will either get adopted, or get another foster home. No matter what she can't get too attached to Athena or Fredrick.

After she calmed down she decided to take a walk outside, for fresh air. She quietly walked down the stairs, hoping not to be noticed. Athena saw her but didn't say anything.

Annabeth sighed and quickly went out of the door. She went to the park, she's heard that it's very beautiful and since she just moved here, she wanted to take a look.

The rumors weren't wrong, it was a beautiful place. Imagine what a stereotypical park looks like, and then imagine it 2x better and that's what it looked like. Elderly people were taking strolls some were feeding bread to ducks. It wasn't very crowded but there were quite a lot of people. Annabeth found a spot where not many people were and laid down on the grass.

She took a deep breath and let it out. Enjoying the silence, listening to nature, birds chirping and ducks quacking. Forgetting about how messed up her life was. Then she heard people talking, quite loudly too. The voices sounded so familiar. She sat up, and looked around. She saw a group of teenagers talking and laughing. She squinted her eyes and saw one of the teenagers had dark, dark hair and another had hazel-brown hair. Her eyes widened.

"It's Percy and his friends! I need to go before they see me" Annabeth thought. "I do not feel like talking today".

"Hey is that… no, Annabeth! Hi!" Thalia shouted. Annabeth grimaced. "Shoot, they found me" Annabeth thought. She turned around and waved.

"Hey guys, what's up" Annabeth said weakly. Percy saw her and a smile lit up on his face.

"Hi Annabeth, didn't expect you to be here" Piper said hugging her. Annabeth patted her back.

"Didn't expect you guys to be here either," Annabeth replied.

"We're not going to be here for long, we were going back to my place, wanna come?" Thalia asked.

"No… I-I don't think that's a good idea," Annabeth stuttered.

"Don't be ridiculous, you sat at our table, now you are part of our group Percy doesn't seem to mind," Thalia said smirking at Percy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy said crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing, nothing"

"Come on Annabeth! Pleeaassseee!" Thalia whined. Every part of Annabeth thought "hell no" but her mouth said "fine, I'll go".

"Yay! Let's go you can take shotgun, I'm driving!" Thalia announced. Everyone groaned.

As they were walking back to the car Annabeth noticed Hazel, Frank, and Jason weren't here.

"Hey where's Hazel, Jason, and Frank?"

"Oh Jason has babysitting duty and Hazel and Frank I don't know, probably banging each other somewhere," Thalia replied. Annabeth eyes widened.

"Thalia!" Piper scolded.

"What!" Thalia said.

"Don't believe her Annabeth, Hazel and Frank are the most innocent couple I know" Grover reassured.

"That's what they want you to think," Thalia said making everyone laugh, including Annabeth.

As they arrived at Thalia's house she realized that Thalia is pretty loaded.

"Woah," Annabeth said amazed.

"Yeah, Thalia's loaded even though she's the biggest cheapskate I know," Percy said.

"I am not!," Thalia said. They got out of the car, and Thalia opened the door and led them in. Annabeth, being a foster child didn't get many privileges, she nearly cried when she got her phone. It was a crappy one too, it couldn't play games or have a GPS. It's main purpose was to call and text.

Speaking of phones, she forgot to tell Athena. She quickly texted her, "mom at a friend's house be home by dark". Send. Thalia's house was huge and was beautiful. Annabeth couldn't help but look amazed.

"When you're done looking amazed, how about we play truth or dare?" Thalia smiled mischievously. Although Annabeth never played that with anyone, she does know what it is.

"I'm in, it's a good way to get to know Annabeth and for her to get to know us," Grover pointed out.

"Also we get do dumb shit," Thalia added. Grover rolled his eyes.

"That too," he sighed.

"Come on let's get started then," Percy said.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Fredrick called out. He walked over to his wife. Athena was glum, and was sitting in the kitchen looking out the window.

Fredrick frowned.

"What's wrong?" Fredrick asked. Athena sighed.

"It's Annabeth, ever since that accident that happened to her parents, she's never tried to love again she's refused to make friends, and babe can't you see she's avoiding us?"

"She's going through a tough time, honey"

"That was that was 11 years ago! As much as how cruel I sound right now, she needs to move on, babe she's avoiding us because she's scared if she gets too attached, when she gets adopted or when she gets a new foster family, she's scared she's going have to go through all that pain again," Athena said exasperated. Fredrick grabbed her hands and held them.

"Look at me, do you _truly_ love Annabeth like our own?" Fredrick asked.

"Of course, she's like a daughter to me," Athena replied tearing up.

"Then the solution is obvious" Athena frowned.

"Then what is it?"

"To adopt her," Fredrick answered. Athena smiled ear to ear.

"Are you sure, do _you_ want to do this?" Athena asked. Fredrick nodded.

"I'll get the paperwork, tomorrow we surprise Annabeth" Fredrick said getting up and planting a kiss on Athena's head.

"There's that sparkle in your eyes again," Fredrick said smiling. Athena smiled back.

"Hey, where is Annabeth anyways?" Fredrick asked. "I would like to know where my soon to be daughter is" he added. Like magic, Athena's phone buzzed on the table.

"Who texted you?" Fredrick questioned.

"I don't know," Athena said looking at her phone.

"It's Annabeth! She said she's with her friend's house!" Athena sighed happily. Happy that she has friends. She looked at the text again. Her eyes widened.

"Babe! Babe! Come over here! Look!" Athena called. Fredrick came over and looked at the text.

"Fredrick… she called me mom," Athena said her voice breaking and now she was actually crying tears of happiness.

"Well, soon we'll be able to call her daughter" Fredrick said hugging Athena as she was crying happily.

 **Hello guys! Isn't that so sweet, you go Athena and Fredrick! In the next chapter I'll show them playing truth or dare. How about 8 reviews/favorites/follows and I'll update as soon as I can! Till next time bye!**


	5. Poison

**Annabeth POV**

They gathered in a circle and got ready to play truth or dare. Since Annabeth was new that let her pick first.

"I-uh don't think I should go first, I don't- I'm not great at this game," Annabeth stuttered.

"Annabeth you can have zero talent and you can still play this game, plus this can't be your first time playing," Thalia said. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"Thalia!" Piper hissed elbowing Thalia.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry I didn't know jeez, okay Annabeth how about I go first and you can get an idea of what to ask or dare," Thalia suggested. Annabeth nodded.

"Oookkkaaayyy… let's see," Thalia said rubbing her hands together mischievously. Her eyes scanned the group and landed on Percy.

"Percy! Truth or dare? Choose wisely," Thalia grinned with evil in her eyes.

"Uh truth I guess," Percy said.

"Not very risky I see, hmmm…," Thalia thought for awhile.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Thalia said grinning and sneaking glance at Annabeth. Percy's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Um… 2," Percy answered.

"Who are they? What's their names?" Thalia questioned, Annabeth wanted to know too.

"You asked how many, not who okay my turn now" He scanned the room. His eyes landed on, guess who? Annabeth.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" He smiled at her. Annabeth wanted to pick dare to show everyone she wasn't afraid, but she ended up choosing truth because… well, she's afraid.

"Truth," Annabeth answered. Thalia groaned.

"We got a bunch of wimps here!" Thalia said making Grover and Piper snicker. Annabeth blushed.

"Why did you move here?" Percy asked. Annabeth froze. She can lie and just say here parents got a job offer here and she had to move, or she could tell them the truth. Percy sensed she didn't want to answer the question.

"Annabeth I can always ask another question," Percy offered being the gentlemen he is.

"Nope, nope you asked it, she answers very simple," Thalia said shaking her head. Annabeth made her decision on what she was going to tell them.

"My dad got a job offer here, and I had to move" Annabeth answered. They seemed to buy it. So what Annabeth lied? She didn't care it's not like they're friends anyways, why had she come here you might ask? Because she didn't want to be around Athena right now, and she thought that her frie- acquaintances could ease her mind.

"Is that all?" Thalia asked not completely believing her.

"Yes, that's all" Annabeth said with a straight face.

"Okay it's my turn" Annabeth said eager to change the topic.

"Grover truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby I'm no wimp!" Grover bragged looking confident. Annabeth smiled.

"I dare you to drink toilet water," Annabeth said casually. Grover lost his smile and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me, I am not drinking toilet water that's disgusting!" Grover said disgusted.

"I thought you weren't a wimp," Annabeth said and tilited her head confused.

"Dare's a dare Underwood, get on it" Thalia pushed Grover to her bathroom grabbed him a cup, and scooped toilet water.

"Bottoms up!" Thalia said handing him the cup. Grover looked sick, Annabeth swore she saw his face turn green.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" They all chanted, and finally Grover took a huge sip and swallowed. Everyone was screaming, saying "ew!" or "yuck!" or even "I'm going to puke". Percy gagged, and patted Grover on the back.

"Hey at least you showed you're not a wimp," Percy said trying to make him feel better. Grover shrugged his hand off and scowled.

"Totally not worth the title," Grover muttered.

"Okay my turn, Piper" Grover chose.

"Truth or dare?"

"Mmm… Dare!" Piper said. Annabeth gave her credit after seeing what Grover went through, she still chose dare.

"I dare you to… kiss Percy!" Grover said pointing at Percy.

"EXCUSE ME!" Percy and Piper both exclaimed. Thalia smiled, getting comfortable for the show.

"I can't do that I have a boyfriend! Jason, remember him!" Piper yelled.

"I can't do that because she's my friend!" Percy added. "Jason's a lucky guy" Annabeth thought, Piper was so loyal, nice, and gorgeous. Everything Annabeth was not.

"Fine, you can kiss him on the cheek" Grover compromised. Piper huffed. She started making her way to him. Percy was trying to back up and was blushing profusely. Piper gave him a quick peck and they both wiped off the kiss.

"No offense Percy but I'm into blondes," Piper said wiping her lips.

"None taken"

"You breathe a word about this to Jason, and you'll all won't make it to Christmas," Piper threatened.

"Woah, pretty girl over here has fire" Thalia teased. Annabeth chuckled.

"Seems like our new friend over here is having a good time, want to come over again on Saturday?" Thalia asked.

"No," Annabeth said in a monotone voice, she didn't even mean to it just came out of her mouth.

"I mean! I can't sorry," Annabeth restated. Percy looked disappointed but quickly recovered when he saw Thalia looking at him. Annabeth looked at the time.

"I have to go guys, see you at school I guess" Annabeth said hurrying her way out. Percy stood up.

"I'll walk you out," Percy offered.

"I'm good thanks, bye" Annabeth said waving goodbye to everyone. When Percy was making his way back to sit down, he saw everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"This can't be, is Mr. Perfect over here finally developing a crush after all these years?" Thalia said astonished.

"What do you mean? Annabeth? She's just a friend," Percy said.

"Are you sure?" Piper said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm just being a gentlemen is that wrong?" Percy said.

"And besides she might have a boyfriend I don't know that," Percy added.

"Okay whatever you say," Thalia said in a sing-song voice.

"You watch Sherlock Holmes once and you think you're a detective," Percy said rolling his eyes.

* * *

As Annabeth laid in bed she thought about Thalia and the others. The reason why she didn't want to come over on Saturday, wasn't because she was busy. It's because she's trying to avoid them. You may be thinking "you're doing a great job at avoiding them by playing truth or dare with them". She only accepted because she wanted to get away from Athena and experience what's it's like with real friends, just for once. This was a tough decision, they acted like true friends better than her ex-friend in her old school. But they're poison. Once they get to you, it's hard to get them out. But since she isn't as attached yet, maybe it will be easier to push them out.

Heck, it's always easy for Annabeth to push people away, she's been doing it since she was 5. She needs to get away from them, who knows they might turn on her, gossip about her behind her back who knows? All Annabeth knows is that she needs to avoid them, even if it does mean to hurt their feelings. She could break their hearts for all she cares.

Annabeth turned to her other side on the bed. A tear trickled down her face. All she wants is to be loved, but all she does is push them away. Maybe happiness isn't meant for everyone.

 **Hey guys, I know the chapters a bit short. I can't update as quickly anymore because of school, but I'm trying my best to update as much as possible. But education first you know. How about 10 reviews/favorites/follows? And I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Till next time bye! Xoxo**


	6. Stay Away

**Hi guys I'm so sorry about this wayyyy overdue chapter going through a hard time please be patient. 7 reviews/favorites and I'll update ASAP**

 **Annabeth POV**

It was Friday and Annabeth walked to school. "Okay Annabeth, avoid them at all costs" Annabeth thought. She felt bad, because they might think they're the problem, but little do they know it's Annabeth that's the problem. Whenever, they're around, Annabeth feels almost happy, content, like she has no problems. But the funny thing is, that is the problem. She's too happy, which means if they ever hurt or betray her, Annabeth's heart will literally explode. That would just be too much heart- ache for Annabeth, she can't risk it.

As Annabeth walked into her first period, she saw Percy waving at her. She didn't wave back and ignored him. As much as she didn't want to sit next to him, all other seats were taken and it seemed like they weren't going to move anytime soon. Annabeth huffed and plopped down next to Percy.

"Hey Annabeth, I know you said that you can't come over Thalia's house on Saturday, but please reconsider we're going to go to the movies and-" Percy began but Annabeth interrupted him.

"No," Annabeth said in a plain voice.

"What?"

"I said no, I'm not coming over I'm sorry" and just like that Annabeth turned around pretended to be working on class work. Percy looked confused and slightly hurt. "I hope he now realizes how much of a jerk I am, and that he deserves better" Annabeth thought. Annabeth is used to being mean, not like a bully-mean but just mean-mean. So, hurting the others feelings won't be hard either.

Next period came, and Percy sat next to Annabeth determined not to give up. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Can't he see that I don't want to talk?" Annabeth thought.

"Annabeth are you okay? I'm worried about you, you don't seem like yourself today" Percy asked worryingly. Funny thing is, he sounded like he was actually worried about her, he sounded genuine. Even funnier thing is, Annabeth almost believed that he care about her.

Annabeth scoffed.

"You've known me for 3 days. 3 days! Don't act like you're my best friend, don't act like you know anything about me or how I act!" Annabeth said harshly. Percy looked like she slapped him with a book. He didn't even looked hurt just confused.

"Maybe it's best for both of us if you just stay away from me" Annabeth said quietly but firmly. Percy seemed to get the hint and took his stuff and moved to another seat. Some students were staring at them most were talking about who's dating who. During the class Annabeth could see out the corner of her eye Percy staring at her from time to time. She never looked back she just stared straight forward and pretend she was listening, when really she was just trying to not have a mental breakdown.

Before she knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Avoid eye contact and any questions" Annabeth told herself. She got her food and sat as far away from Percy and the others as much as possible. She tried to not look at them but her curiosity was overwhelming, she took a quick glance at them not even a second. She saw them talking. Not laughing. Not smiling just talking. They looked even serious. Even though Annabeth's been frie- acquaintances with them for barely a week, she knows that they're the fun type of group. The group that's always cracking jokes and making each other laugh. Annabeth was surprised.

"Percy probably told them how big of an asshole, and how I'm just another basic bitch at this school" Annabeth thought. She couldn't blame him if he did tell them that. She _is_ rude and mean, but if they think that then it will be easier to push them out of her life. Annabeth was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Piper, Thalia, and Hazel approaching.

"Why the long face?" Thalia asked. Annabeth looked up.

"No reason" Annabeth answered. "Short and simple" Annabeth thought.

"Percy told us that you were… a bit… off, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"You can tell us, if you noticed it's all girls here we left all boys back at the table," Hazel said.

"They wouldn't understand anyways," Hazel added.

"It's nothing, I'm fine please go away" Annabeth blatantly said.

"Oh, I get it you're on your lady's days," Thalia said winking at Annabeth and clicking her tongue. Piper elbowed Thalia hard and Hazel glared at her. Thalia put her hands up defensively.

"Joke, just a joke trying to lighten the mood," Thalia said.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Annabeth Thals doesn't know when to shut it," Piper apologized. Annabeth sighed. Getting rid of them is harder than she thought.

"Look guys, you're great, all of you but it's like they say 'it's not you it's me' don't think you guys did anything wrong but please I leave me alone," Annabeth phrased it as nicely as she could. To Annabeth "nice" isn't a part of her vocabulary. They all sat down next to Annabeth. "Great, now they'll never leave" Annabeth thought.

"Annie, you can talk to us even though you haven't known as for long, you're pretty awesome and if you're having trouble with something whether someone's picking on you, or boy troubles, you can consult me and I will knock out the person who messes with you," Thalia said genuinely. Hazel facepalmed.

"Please don't call me Annie, and nothing is bothering me the only thing that will make me feel better is being alone," Annabeth said suggestively.

"We should take the hint, if you need anyone to talk to you, remember you always have us" Piper said rubbing Annabeth's shoulder. With that they all left. Annabeth sighed. She never realized that they made her laugh more in 2 days than she has laughed in 2 months. This is going to be easy but dodging a potentially heart break is going to be worth it.

* * *

"Did you say something?" Grover asked.

"I swear I barely said a single word and she already snapped at me!" Percy replied.

"Maybe she just doesn't like us" said Frank.

"Of course not, if she didn't like us then why would she laugh at all our jokes, or stayed for truth or dare," Percy said.

"Well technically she did leave super early when we were doing truth or dare sooo…" Thalia pointed out.

"That doesn't matter, maybe it's not us maybe it's more personal like her life at home," Jason suggested.

"That is true, remember when we asked her why'd she move here? She seemed pretty tensed," Grover agreed.

"You nimrods, she might just miss her friends back home, maybe she even had a boyfriend that she had to leave" Thalia said. Did she just see Percy tense up? Or was it just her drama-crazy mind?

"We should give her space, and then let Percy talk to her a couple days after," said Hazel.

"Me? Why me?" Percy questioned.

"Well you saw her first, and she seems to like you the best," Piper said.

"What? I'm hurt I thought she liked _me_ the best" Thalia said dramatically and placing her hand over her heart like she was actually hurt. They all laughed. It was nice to have Thalia there to lighten the mood. Even though she may not always do it in the right moment, she holds them all together like glue.

As Annabeth watched them laugh and smile. She couldn't help but feel something. Sadness? No. Rage? No. Pity. Yes. She felt pity. Not for them. But for her. She pitied herself, that she could never love anyone, or even maintain friends with someone. She was like a brick wall. Not letting anyone in. And deep deep down she's waiting for someone to tear down that brick wall.


	7. Crack

**10 reviews/favorites? And I'll update ASAP Enjoy!**

"Athena I'm home!" Annabeth yelled. Athena ran out so fast that she nearly slipped on the wood floor.

"Oh good! You're home!" Athena said excitedly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect! 100% alright," Athena said still jittery, and made an okay sign with her fingers. She was acting very, very unusual.

"Okkkaaayyy… I'll be in my room," Annabeth said slowly.

"Wait! No! Uh- don't leave, me and your fathe- Fredrick, me and Fredrick…" Athena began she was a stuttering mess.

"Fredrick! Get over here!" Athena yelled at the top of her lungs. Fredrick ran just as fast as Athena did when she greeted Annabeth. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

"What is it!" Annabeth said getting impatient.

"Okay Annabeth look… I-we thought it was important… for um- for you to…" Athena started but then out of nowhere tears were threatening to spill in a matter of seconds. "Okay, I'm dreaming what is going on?" Annabeth thought.

"Here just read this," Fredrick said handing her an envelope. Even he had tears welling in his eyes.

Annabeth cautiously opened the letter.

 _Dear Mrs. and Mr. Chase,_

 _We are honored to tell you_ … "blah blah blah" Annabeth thought. She scanned the paper.

 _You are now legal parents of Annabeth Chase. Congratulations!_ Annabeth froze. Wait what? She read it over and over again. Athena and Fredrick were waiting for a reaction. Annabeth didn't know how to react. They adopted her. They adopted her. Annabeth kept repeating this in her mind. She finally looked up at them.

Athena and Fredrick were smiling ear to ear.

"Well, what do you think?" Athena said softly.

"Why?" Annabeth asked. Athena didn't expect that.

"What do you mean 'why?' "

"Why did you adopt me?"

"We love you and I know that you push us away, I notice. Annabeth I know it was a very traumatic experience especially when you were so young. Don't blame yourself for their death. I know that you're scared to get hurt, if you love again. Baby, I know" Athena said with genuine sympathy. She rested a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and Fredrick rested his hand on Athena's shoulder.

"Look, I need to be alone and think" Annabeth said not looking at them, she ran up the stairs.

"She just needs time, and maybe… hopefully she will embrace her feelings,'" Fredrick said.

* * *

They adopted her? They adopted her! Annabeth had a list of possibilities for herself. Having to move again, going to another foster home, having to live in an orphanage. The list was endless. Being adopted was not on the list. She thought about from time to time. But she thought no one would love her enough to adopt her, because of her stubbornness, her hot-head, or pushing people away. She always thought she would just keep living in foster homes or orphanages till she was 18 and could move out, get a job, take care of herself.

How should I feel? Annabeth thought. Does that mean I could love again? Since she's not going anywhere and neither are her "parents". Annabeth wanted to have a normal life. Have friends, loving parents, and a good normal life. But something is still holding her back. She wanted to be free, to love. But there's a small part of her saying "no, it's a trick they want to hurt you everyone does, they could get hurt, stop before it's too late".

Maybe just maybe she can open up a tiny, tiny piece of her. She went downstairs and saw her "parents" sitting at the dinner table. They saw her and sat up.

"Hello Athena, Fredrick" Annabeth said plainly and sat down.

They didn't say anything and waited for Annabeth to continue speaking.

Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Thank you, for adopting me maybe it will…" This is harder than she thought.

"Maybe it will-will help me be more open with my feelings," Annabeth thought. They're faces lit up.

"This is all I ask for! Please Annabeth live your life! Embrace your feelings!" Athena exclaimed.

"It's harder than you think, it takes time" Annabeth said.

"Take all the time that you need Annabeth, we'll always be there for you and we'll be patient" Fredrick said cupping his hands over Annabeth's. Annabeth gave them a small smile.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow " Annabeth said quietly.

* * *

At night Annabeth felt… happy. Maybe she should open up, have fun while she's still young. Then she remembered that Percy said that he and the group were going to Thalia's house tomorrow since it was Saturday. "Maybe I should go" Annabeth thought. She grabbed her crappy flip phone and texted Thalia. Yes she had Thalia's number she got it a long time ago but she never replied to any text or calls.

 _Yo what's up want to come over on Saturday_ -Wednesday 6:30 pm

 _Hey you okay you left early on truth or dare, did we say something wrong?_ \- Thursday 10:24 pm

 _You seemed off today, is it Percy what did he do this time?_ \- Friday 5:16 pm

There was also 2 missed calls from her too.

 _Hey I changed my mind can I join in tomorrow?_ -Friday 8:56

She waited a couple minutes for the reply.

 _Sure! Percy's going to be happy to know that ;)_ -Friday 9:00

What was that supposed to mean? She shrugged it off and fell asleep, knowing that she was going to live in this house with two loving parents. Crack. That was the noise of her brick wall breaking. She felt loved and she loved the people back.

The next day Annabeth checked her phone and saw that Thalia texted her again last night.

 _Come by at 10:00 no later no earlier_ -Friday 9:34

It was 9:30. Annabeth shot out of bed showered under 5 minutes, got dressed and brushed her hair. She went downstairs and saw her mom cooking breakfast.

"Um Athena, can you drive me to a friend's house?" Annabeth asked. Her mom's face lit up.

"A friend's house? Of course baby just tell me the address," Her mom replied. Annabeth showed her the address on her phone.

"Oh my, Annabeth you still have this flip phone that the foster home gave you?" Athena said examining her phone.

"I mean it works, and I don't have enough money for a new one," Annabeth replied.

"Well, now you are living under my roof and I take care of you now, I'll get you a new phone soon" Athena said holding Annabeth's head in her hands.

"Athena you don't need to-" Annabeth was interrupted.

"Buh-buh buh I don't want to hear it, and it's mom now" Athena said.

"Okay _mom_ , can we go now I'm going to be late" Athena smiled just from hearing her say mom.

"Let's go"

* * *

Ding Dong… Thalia opened the door.

"Annabeth! I'm glad you changed your mind, you're going to have the time of your life!" Thalia exclaimed. In the background she could see Piper and Jason holding hands. Annabeth waved to her mom and stepped into the house.

"Was that your mom?" Thalia asked. Annabeth nodded. There was no Frank, Grover and Hazel weren't here either.

"Where's Frank, Hazel, and Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"Grover usually doesn't join in on activity's and Frank and Hazel said they would come later," Piper answered.

"We need to stick together, only boys here," Percy joked to Jason. They all chuckled. Annabeth looked at Percy and gave him a small smile. He returned the smile.

"So!" Thalia said and clapped her hands together.

"What would you like to do today?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know it's going to be a looonnngg day, oh yeah we forgot to tell you Annabeth, we're going to have a sleepover do you want to stay?" Piper asked Annabeth. A sleepover? This wasn't the plan. _Live Life_ Athena's voice went through her head.

"Sure I'll stay," Annabeth replied smiling a little. She texted her mom and her mom said she'll drop off some of Annabeth's stuff.

"Are the guys staying too?" Annabeth asked. She's never been to a boy-girl party, let alone a boy-girl sleepover.

"Yeah, but it's okay our parents trust them" Thalia said.

"I don't know about Piper and Jason though…." Thalia teased.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed. Piper blushed.

"I also have a surprise for you guys but you have to wait till night time to see it," Thalia smiled mischievously.

"Oh man, that never means anything good" Percy said smiling. Thalia rolled her eyes and said something but Annabeth didn't hear her. She was too focused on Percy's smile.

There was something about him, that made her heart skip a beat. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. He's obviously attractive. He's eye candy to all the girls at school, she notices that whenever he walks in the cafeteria they would just stare. Annabeth never really noticed his looks since at the time boys were out of the question. Now, she notices that he's unbelievable attractive. Messy black hair, beautiful sea-green eyes that catch the light each time he smiles. "Stop it Annabeth" she thought. But she couldn't stop staring. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Longing, desire. But does he feel the same way about her? Thalia seems to be dropping hints that he does, but that could just be teasing, something a friend does.

Thalia cleared her throat.

"Earth to Annabeth, hello!" Piper said trying to get her attention. Annabeth snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?" She asked confused.

"We asked you, do you want to go to the mall?" Jason stated.

"But you seemed… busy doing other things," Thalia said grinning she winked at Annabeth. Annabeth blushed. Shoot, she was caught staring. She glanced at Percy. He seemed to not have noticed. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Sure, I don't care lets go to the mall" Annabeth finally answered.

"Yes! Let's be typical teenagers and go to the mall!" Thalia exclaimed pumping her fists in the air. They all got up and began to walk to the door. Annabeth was happy. Her friends were amazing, she was missing out so much now it's time for her to catch up on her life. Crack. That was another piece of the brick wall breaking . She could be free.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I don't know much about adoption and fostering so I worked with the information I had in my brain already. Sorry if I got anything wrong. If you have any suggestions for what the group should do at the mall please tell me. I'm running low on inspiration and ideas. Till next time bye!**


	8. Fun At The Mall

**To: Bandgeek0607**

 **Thanks for the review! I know I'm very bad at my first person or third person, sometimes I forget and bounce around between the two, I'll try to stick to one only. It was also late at night so I was pretty tired. Also Leo isn't in this story, sorry! It's hard including all the characters, sorry** **. I couldn't pm you (you disabled it) so I hope you don't mind that I put the answer here.**

They were all in the car, Thalia was driving even though everyone argued for her not to.

"I don't want to die! Let Piper drive or Jason! Anyone but you Thalia," Percy said waving his arms in the air.

"I'm a good driver!" Thalia said pretending to be offended, she put her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her children.

"We don't need to scare Annabeth away with your driving skills," Piper said smirking.

"Too bad, my car I drive, Annabeth get ready to hold on!" Thalia said waving her keys and getting in her car.

"I call shotgun!" Percy claimed.

" _Per-cy_! I thought your mom taught you to be a gentlemen, let our guest Annabeth have shotgun" Thalia scolded. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're really confusing sometimes," Percy said but listened and sat in the back. Annabeth climbed in the front and inhaled the sweet cinnamon smell, that was in the car.

"Smells good right?" Thalia said.

"I treat this thing like my baby," Thalia patted her car. Annabeth had to admit she had a nice car, it was sleek black and clean like it was new. "She really does treat it like her baby" Annabeth thought.

"Mall here we come," Thalia said.

"You better up your security guards, Thalias coming," Piper joked, in a sing-song voice. They all chuckled besides Thalia.

"Always making fun of the Thals, why don't you make fun of Percy," Thalia pouted.

"It's more fun when it's you" Jason said clicking on his seatbelt.

"Whatever," Thalia replied and began to drive. Annabeth leaned back and enjoyed the ride. She hasn't been on many car rides, most of them were on buses which smelled like rotting corpses, the cinnamon was much better. She tried to enjoy it, even though every turn Thalia makes, she jumps forward.

"Sorry! Bumpy ride hold on," Thalia warned giggling.

"I should've drived," Percy mumbled.

They finally arrived after 15 minutes. Before Annabeth could open the door, Percy beat her to it.

"Thank you," Annabeth thanked smiling.

"No problem," Percy replied giving her a small smile and running his fingers through his hair. Thalia in the background, was smirking and shaking her head. "Could he be more obvious?" Thalia said under her breath. They entered the mall, smelling delicious pretzel dogs and perfume **(it's what my mall smells like)**.

"I want food," Percy said **(literally me)**. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do, when do you not? First things first, shopping _then_ eat deal?

"Deal" Everyone said in unison.

"Deal" Percy mumbled. Annabeth was excited she never, ever went to the mall with friends before. Athena insisted Annabeth take 20$ just in case. She said that she'll never know where they might go, and might as well bring money to buy what you want. But when Annabeth stepped into Macy's, she knew she couldn't even afford one sock. Everything was expensive and overly-priced, whenever she saw something she liked, she got shut down after checking the price tag.

Being a foster child for most of her life, she knew not to be greedy even if you don't get what you want, so it didn't bum her out that much, that she couldn't buy anything. She just watched her friends have fun and that was enough for her. Cheesy right? Meanwhile Piper's arm was so full, that you probably couldn't even see an arm underneath the pile of clothes.

"Umm… Piper can you afford all that?" Jason asked nervously.

"Maybe, but if I can't you'll buy it for me right?" Piper said batting her eyes.

"What! I mean- uh sure… sweety" Jason stuttered. Piper laughed.

"I'm kidding my parents gave me a budget, calm down"

Jason laughed nervously.

"You got me there Pipes" Annabeth watched them. They were one of the cutest couples she's ever seen. Wait, rephrase that _THEY ARE_ the cutest couple she's ever seen. She aspired to be as happy as them. She glanced over at Percy. He had one item of clothing in his hand. It was lavender colored jacket, slightly fuzzy and had a cute style to it.

"I'm guessing that's not for you?" Annabeth teased. Percy blushed.

"No, it's for my mom she's been complaining how her candy shop is always so cold, so I bought her a jacket she says the color lavender soothes her," Percy replied with a glint in his eyes. That touched Annabeth. Most teenage boys and girls complain how they're parents are so annoying, or strict, or unfair. They lock themselves in their rooms 24/7 talking to who knows. Most teenagers wouldn't think twice to buying anything thoughtful for their parents and rather spend it on themselves instead. Well, that's how the teenagers Annabeth's met act.

It's sweet to know Percy is thinking of his mom.

"Your mom works in a candy shop?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, yeah I don't usually tell anyone besides my friends," He replied. Annabeth smiled.

"I think that's cool, your mom's lucky to have a son like you" Annabeth complimented. Percy scoffed.

"Well, I'm lucky to have her"

"What about your dad?"

"My dad was lost at sea, and never found but my mom is dating a really nice guy named Paul Blofis he's a teacher at Goode actually, you might've heard of him" Percy said a bit uncomfortable talking about his parents. Blofis did ring a bell somewhere in Annabeth's mind.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said with sympathy. She knows what's its like to lose your parent or parents. They might have more in common then she thought. Percy shrugged.

"I was young, don't remember much anyways, and I still have my mom and Paul" Percy said smiling a little. It's amazing how he can be so positive(and handsome). Annabeth began to wonder if she would've been less bitter if she lost only one parent. That's still awful but at least you still have the other one to guide you, Annabeth had nobody till now. The group stopped to look at some candles. Annabeth picked one up and sniffed it. It smell cinnamony like Thalia's car.

"Psstt… psssttt!" Thalia whispered loudly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Come here" Thalia mouthed. She obliged and walked over.

"What?"

"Why don't you have anything?" Thalia asked taking Annabeth's hands turning them to show that they were empty.

"There's nothing that I like here" Annabeth lied.

"Liar, I've been watching you, each time you look at the price you put it back down, it's because you don't have enough isn't it" Annabeth sighed.

"It's fine, I don't really need it anyways," Annabeth insisted.

"What do you mean! You're a teenage girl of course you need it!"

"How about this" Thalia said striking a deal.

"You see anything you like, grab it and I'll pay " Thalia started. Annabeth started to interrupt her but Thalia shushed her.

"But you have to continue being friends with us, Deal?"

"Thalia, no I can't it's your money"

"Oh stop with the kindness, you're my friend now come on it's not like I'm buying anything at this Prissy Palace, my parents could care less"

"Come on Annabells" Thalia persuaded. Annabeth noticed the nickname and hoped it doesn't stick.

"Take it Annabeth it's not everyday Thalia pays for something," Piper said. Thalia shot her a look.

"Okay, but I owe you one," Annabeth gave in.

"You don't owe me shit, just be my friend and enough said" Thalia said linking arms with Annabeth.

"Let's go get you some real clothes!" Annabeth felt slightly offended, what's wrong with what's she's wearing right now? But that went away immediately after Thalia cracked a few jokes and Percy joined in. She could get used to the whole friend thing.

After an armful of shopping it was 3:30 so they decided to go eat.

"Finally! I feel like my legs are jell-o" Percy whined.

"Your head is jell-o" Thalia said.

"Not true," Percy retorted.

"Your right it's made of seaweed," Thalia corrected.

"Ha Seaweed Brain, now that's a name" Annabeth came up with.

"Haha, I like to swim and now I'm called Seaweed Brain hilarious" Percy said sarcastically. But really he was laughing just as hard as the others. The day went on, laughing and endless joking. Annabeth kept thanking Thalia, but she said if she kept thanking her, she was going to sew her mouth shut so Annabeth stopped.

Annabeth realized that she would just stare at Percy. Again, there was just something about him.

They had tons in common. He was unbelievable handsome, he was kind, smart, and loved his mom. He was the definition of perfect. Twice today Thalia snapped her out of her trance, smirking and shaking her head but never saying anything. She would blush and carry on. Thank god Percy never noticed, but Piper and Jason seemed to notice. They would just smile and look away.

Annabeth knew this wasn't a crush. It couldn't. It can't be. But Percy intrigued her and she's been waiting for them to be alone so she can talk to him, and get lost in his eyes. Yeah, definitely not a crush. There she goes again, denying her feelings. But, hey old habits die hard. Let's just hope this "old" habit doesn't stop her from loving again.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, took me awhile to come up with some stuff. Percy is so sweet I aspire to find someone like him. Please favorite it helps a lot! 10 reviews/follows and I'll update.**


	9. Tiny Moments

**ANNABETH POV**

"Jason! Jason! Let's get a picture together in the photo booth!" Piper exclaimed pulling his arm towards the booth.

"Aw come on Pipes, we already have enough pictures of us together" Jason whined.

"Come on!" Piper dragged and tugged him into the booth. Annabeth chuckled at the sight. They were such a cute couple.

"Hey, while the lovebirds take a picture how about we take one as a group?" Thalia suggested gesturing to Annabeth, herself, and Percy.

Percy shrugged.

"Sure why not?" He answered. They jammed into the booth and began making silly faces, funny faces, weird faces you name it. Annabeth tried to do the faces Thalia made because her natural face always looks like her family died. Oh wait they did **(too soon?)** When they received the photos, Annabeth looked awkward and out of place, but Thalia and Percy didn't seem to notice and loved their little photo session.

"I look amazing!" Thalia gloated.

"Pfft, I think I had the best fish face," Percy said.

"I'm not surprised you practically are a fish, you can swim as fast as one," Thalia replied.

"We're still going over this?"

"We never finished" Thalia shrugged. Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth and Percy caught each other's eye, and gave each other a small smile. Thalia's face started to form a sly grin. She told Annabeth and Percy to wait and she'll get Piper and Jason.

"Huh that's generous of her," Percy said.

"She usually doesn't like walking, or waiting, or anything at all actually" Percy added. When Piper and Jason exited the booth, Thalia grabbed their arms and whispered something to both of them. They glanced at Percy and Annabeth several times. They both nodded and said something back to Thalia.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Annabeth said curiously.

"Probably nothing important" Percy replied. Piper, Thalia, and Jason approached them.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind but me and Jason are going to wander around the mall a little bit," Piper started.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Annabeth asked confused.

"…Alone" Piper finished.

"Oh," Annabeth said quietly.

"Sure, go ahead have fun you little rascals" Thalia said a bit too quickly and was shooing them away.

"You don't mind?" Jason asked.

"Eh, you guys need alone time we get it," Percy said. They smiled.

"We'll see you in 1 to 2 hours," Piper said waving. They walked away holding each other's hands.

"Then there were 3," Annabeth said. Thalia glanced slyly at Annabeth and Percy.

"Actually, I think I see an old schoolmate from elementary," Thalia stated.

Percy and Annabeth looked around.

"Where?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you don't know her anyways, I think I'm going to… uh, catch up with her for old time's sake," Thalia said slowly moving away.

"Wait where are you going, where is she anyways?," Percy grabbing her hand.

"She's over there," Thalia said pointing to the right where Macy's was.

"We're going to go shopping,"

"You hate shopping," Annabeth said.

"Oh did I say that?" Thalia said pretending to be confused.

"Well, I should go… have fun you two" She said smiling with a glint in her eyes. Annabeth was suspicious. Thalia hugged Percy then Annabeth but she didn't let go. While she was still hugging Annabeth she slipped something in Annabeth's hand.

"I got you two alone, make it worthwhile why don't you? Here's some money if you need it" Thalia whispered in her ear.

"Okay bye guys, have fun" Thalia said winking. She then went the opposite direction from where "elementary school friend" was. Percy frowned.

"Isn't her friend that way?" Percy pointed.

"She's taking the long way" Annabeth guessed. "What are you up to Thalia" she thought. After a couple minutes of awkward silence Percy spoke up.

"Sooo… what do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"How about a movie?" Annabeth suggested.

"I don't there are any show times available"

"Maybe we can find Thalia and hang with her again"

"You have no idea how fast she can walk, by this time she'll be across half the mall already," Percy joked grinning.

"We can just walk then," Annabeth said.

"Sure, let's go" Percy agreed. While they were walking Annabeth's heart was pumping. She's alone with Percy. It didn't seem to process through her mind yet, because each time he spoke she jumped like she forgot he was there. Thalia's little comment bothered her. What did she mean "make it worthwhile"? Thalia can be real confusing at times.

"Hey, is your mom's name Athena?" Percy asked suddenly making Annabeth jump back into reality.

"What?" She asked startled by the question.

"Is your mom Athena?"

"Um, yea how d-did you know?"

"I saw her when she dropped you off, and also she's talked to my mom," Percy answered.

"She's talked to your mom? How!" Annabeth said wide eyed.

"I don't know but they must've met at work, and I heard her talking on the phone with Athena" Percy said coolly. How could he be so calm? Annabeth was having a panic attack. She hoped and hoped that Athena didn't mention anything of her past.

"She mentioned you, you know" Percy continued. "Great" Annabeth thought.

"What'd she say?" Annabeth said quietly slightly worried.

"She spoke great things about you, how she was the best daughter she could ever have," Percy said. Annabeth blushed slighty. For the first time during their walk, they looked at each other. They stopped walking. Annabeth looked sad, upset. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, let's keep walking" Annabeth said eager to change the topic.

He grabbed her hand and Annabeth froze. She yanked her hand away. He grabbed her arm again but this time he led them to a nearby bench and sat down. He patted the spot next to him for her to sit down. She sat down.

"Annabeth ever since truth or dare at Thalia's house, you've always had… like, this wall up, like you're afraid we're going to judge you," Percy said.

"I'm fine really Percy, no need to worry" Annabeth said beginning to stand up but Percy pulled her back down.

"Annabeth we have Thalia as a friend, do you _really_ think _we_ will judge you?" Percy said. Annabeth gave a small smile. She can almost hear Thalia shouting "Hey!" at Percy.

"Tell me what's wrong, I won't tell the others I swear" Percy said dead serious. Annabeth didn't reply. Percy sighed.

"If you're not going to say anything, I'll start"

"When I wasn't even born yet, my dad got lost at sea" Annabeth perked up. He mentioned this before but she didn't know she never got the chance to meet him.

"When I was 3 years old I cried all night, thinking that the sun won't come back and we had to live in forever darkness" Annabeth almost smiled. Almost.

"When I was 6, I had to move and I had to leave my only best friend behind" Percy looked at Annabeth but she didn't look back.

"When I was 10 I was bullied, a lot" This surprised Annabeth, Percy seemed like the kid that was outgoing, cool, popular. Who would bully him?

"They bullied me for everything, my hair, my name, my dad that never came back," his voice started to get quieter. Annabeth looked at him this time, but he didn't look back he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Even at young age, I would cry and think about the mean things the kids would say, that was the only way I could fall asleep" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. Annabeth wanted to hug him so bad but let him continue. She kept her gaze on him.

"But then I met someone named Thalia and boy did she scare everyone, but somehow she took interest in me, we became friends immediately, every time someone picked on me she would yell so much profanity that the teacher would have to tape her mouth shut" Percy chuckled. Annabeth did too. She imagined little Thalia cussing and waving her scissors at the poor 4th graders.

"She taught me how to stand up for myself, and be confident, along the way we met Grover, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank… and now you" Percy looked at her. They locked eyes. They stared at each other for a long time.

"My parents died" Annabeth blurted out. She didn't even mean to say it. It was so sudden, that it was almost funny. Percy looked shocked. Annabeth was pretty shocked too but she continued.

"They died in a car accident, and every day I blamed myself, they passed away when I was only 5" Annabeth felt tears welling up but contained them determined not to look weak. Percy didn't say anything. Which she was grateful for, she didn't want any sympathy or pity, like what everyone else gives her. He understands.

"We're here for you now," Percy said softly and put his hand over hers. She didn't pull away, she actually enjoyed his hands against her which was weird.

"It's the tiny moments in life that really matter," Annabeth whispered. She heard Athena say that once, and she really liked the quote. They continued to stare at each other. They were close, very close. Annabeth glanced at his lips, and Percy glanced at hers.

"Yeah the tiny moments," He said breathily. They both leaned in.

 **Hahhaha! I'm so evil leaving you on a cliffhanger. Isn't it cute? Annabeth finally opening up I just love it! 10 reviews/follows please and I'll update ASAP. Please favorite it's free and helps me a lot. Thanks till next time bye!**


	10. Surprise

**Thank You so much for all your cute and funny reviews they truly do make my day! 10 reviews/follows and I'll update ASAP. Please favorite it's free and helps me a lot.**

They leaned in closer and closer till they were barely an inch away from each other's faces. They both locked eyes. Percy noticed that Annabeth stopped leaning in and so did he. He was waiting for Annabeth to make the first move.

Annabeth's head was screaming. "Lean in!". "Don't lean in too risky!". Both parts of her mind were debating each other. Annabeth personally, wanted to lean in and kiss him so bad but restrained herself not to. Annabeth sighed silently. She cleared her throat and moved away. "You are going to regret this forever" the back of Annabeth mind thought. She just wasn't ready. She looked away but snuck a quick glance at Percy. He was blushing and looking at the opposite direction. He looked disappointed. He wasn't the only disappointed. Annabeth bit her lip.

"We should get going," Annabeth huffed and began shuffling very awkwardly. Percy cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah, we should… get going" Percy said. His voice was heavy with a mixture of sadness and disappointment. Annabeth felt slightly guilty."Why did you have to lean in, this wouldn't have happened!" Annabeth's mind yelling at herself. But even though she wanted to kiss him, deep down she was relieved. Even though she was trying to be more open, it's hard to break something you've been doing since you were 5. It's easier to gain weight than lose it. It's easier to hate than forgive. It's easier to build a wall than to break. For Annabeth it was easier to ignore than to acknowledge. She did not want to lose their freindship. Annabeth couldn't risk losing anymore and definitely not Percy.

They walked awkwardly side by side. Not saying a word. They both looked for any sign of Thalia, Piper, or Jason. Occasionally, they would point out some things in the mall like a funny sign or a store. But other than that they were silent. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, after a while of scouting the spotted Thalia, trying to flirt her way to a free movie ticket. They began to approach her.

"I'm single, but I can rearrange that if you give me a free ticket, we can see this movie together," Thalia said seductively winking at the poor cashier. The cashier was buying every second, he was either desperate or crazy or both. He looked like a typical high school nerd, big glasses that covered most of his face, a scared expression as if a bully was going to pick on him. If Annabeth and Percy didn't barge in, he probably was going to give her a free ticket. Annabeth tapped her shoulder.

"Annabeth! Percy! You guys are back early, did you do anything fun?" Thalia said raising an eyebrow and smirking. Annabeth and Percy didn't look at each other like they were holding a grudge.

"Um yeah I guess, we were looking for you, maybe we could do something together," Percy suggested desperately. He couldn't handle this awkward silence with Annabeth.

"Hold on, can't you see I'm trying to get free tickets," Thalia hissed quietly. She returned to the cashier and plastered a big smile. As she continued to flirt her way to the ticket, Percy and Annabeth once again, stood awkwardly.

"Should I clear the air? He should right? But I did lean in first, arghh!" Annabeth thought. She was never going to get used to this.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm sorry about before can we just forget that I don't want to ruin our friendship" Percy whispered so only Annabeth could hear. Annabeth wanted to bang her head on a wall. He's apologizing for no reason. Annabeth felt like a noob with all this, she felt stupid which is very rare because she's usually always right.

"Don't apologize, wasn't your fault nothing happened, you were just a good friend," Annabeth replied with a monotone voice. She's not very good at showing emotion if you haven't noticed. She tried to sound sympathetic and genuine, but the tone of her voice said "get away from me now".

"Still friends?" Percy asked. Annabeth restrained herself not to roll her eyes.

"Of course we're still friends Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said slightly harsh. Then she immediately regretted her words. She sounded rude, but that was her way of showing affection. "Could I be anymore an asshole?" Annabeth thought. But when she looked at him, he was smiling. Annabeth gave a sigh of relief. She smiled back.

"JUST GIVE ME MY GOD-DAMN TICKETS!" Thalia yelled at the cashier who seemed like he wanted to duck under the counter.

"M-m-ma'am please calm down or else I will have to call security," the poor cashier whimpered.

"You listen to me buddy you give me my tickets or else we're going to have a problem," she threatened ready to leap at him. Percy and Annabeth had to hold her back. Everyone was looking. There was a girl nearby smirking with satisfaction. She looked oddly familiar, "maybe she's from school" Annabeth thought while yanking Thalia from the counter.

"I'll never forget this! I Thalia Grace swear that you will regret this! Especially you Drew!" Thalia screamed. Drew, must be the girls name, but what did she do to Thalia?

"Calm down horsey," Percy said trying to get a better grip on Thalia. By this time security had come. He was short and fat, he looked like your stereotypical cop that everyone thinks eats donuts all day. He definitely needed to lay off the donuts.

"What happened," he said in a bored voice.

"Nothing officer, me and my friend here were about to leave anyways," Percy said.

"Right Thalia?" He said in a sharp voice.

"Whatever" She mumbled and yanked her arm away from Annabeth and Percy's grip. She glared at Drew and the cashier. The poor poor cashier looked like he was about to pee his pants. Annabeth and Percy escorted Thalia. During the walk she was muttering words, that her mother would be very ashamed of.

"Stupid kid, stupid Drew" She mumbled. That's not exactly what she said, just add a couple curse words. After a while Percy yanked at her arm.

"What happened! I thought you said it was working!" Percy said.

"It was working! But then Little Miss Perfect Drew, had to butt in and ruin everything," She said her voice filled with poison.

"What'd she do?" Annabeth spoke up.

"She said that he shouldn't be giving me free tickets, because 'it's wrong and inconsiderate' " she said mocking Drew's voice. Thalia sighed.

"Then she began on and on, how I'm just using him and that he shouldn't be this gullible and desperate, ugh I hate when she tries to act 'mature' " Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"But she is right though, I was just using him and he was the most gullible and desperate person I've met, but still she didn't need to butt in, mind your own business!" Thalia said exasperated. Percy chuckled.

"Thalia you never fail to make me laugh," He said.

"I'm glad my failure is funny to you, I'm pissed I want ice cream" Thalia said annoyed.

"Whatever the queen wants," Percy said sarcastically. Along the way they found Jason and Piper. They were sitting in one of the waiting places near the shops **(don't know if you guys know what I'm talking about, but that's what I have here).** To go into details, they weren't just sitting, they were kissing too.

At first when Annabeth approached them, she thought they were eating each other's faces, but then she realized they were just kissing.

"Woooo, it's getting hot in here," Thalia teased. They jumped so far that they could've reached the ceiling. They both blushed as red as a tomato.

"Hey guys, I thought you were… uhhh… somewhere" Jason said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes sir, you are correct we were somewhere , now we're here didn't mean to interrupt" Thalia winked, grinning at Jason and Piper's red hot faces. Annabeth grinned slightly, just when she thought their faces couldn't get any redder. Percy and Annabeth's eyes met briefly, and they both looked away blushing, but not as much as Jason and Piper were though.

Piper cleared her throat and checked her phone.

"It's 4:30, do you want to go back to Thalia's house?" She suggested, trying to change the topic.

"Please, my feet are killing me and Piper's making me hold all of her bags, I think I counted 7 bags" Jason whined. Annabeth didn't notice till now, but her arms and feet were aching. Thalia being the awesome person she is, she bought her so much items she had 4 bags. They weren't nearly as much as Piper, but they did contain many items and they were getting pretty heavy.

"I don't mind going back to Thalia's" Annabeth chimed in.

"Me either," Jason said.

"I'm down," Percy added. Thalia shrugged.

"But as long as we get ice cream along the way," Thalia added. No one argued with her.

* * *

The day was long but short at the same time. Annabeth had more fun today than the past 15 years. And she was 16. By the time they reached to Thalia's house it was 7:53 pm. They decided to go for ice cream, which they did, but then Piper said that when she was younger she would read and eat ice cream with her parents. Which led to Thalia suggesting that they get Barnes and Nobles, to pick up some books. When they arrived at the store they separated into different directions.

Percy seemed to be interested with the hunger games series. Thalia was looking at Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and Dr. Suess. Piper forced Jason to go into the romantic novels section. He didn't seem to be very happy about that. Annabeth skimmed the books, she remembered Thalia giving her some money. She checked her pocket to find 20$. Sweet. Since she was never really social, books were her best friend **(kinda like me)** she loved the harry potter series, so she decided to get the newest book. Annabeth was meaning to get it a lot earlier but she didn't have the money for it and didn't want to ask Athena. Although that is different now.

After they bought the books, they went to a park to read them. Annabeth laughed so much her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Her eyes would be filled with tears, not from sadness, from laughing too much. Thalia and Percy were definitely the funny ones in the group. Each time Percy spoke she wanted to take a jar and keep his voice in it. She loved the sound of his voice, each time he said something it would run chills up her spine. Annabeth was very embarrassed about this. She did her famous pokerface, so nobody can see her embarrassment or raging blush.

Nothing much happened at the park, they were just reading silently. Enjoying each other's company. Piper was leaning on Jason's shoulder reading a romantic novel. Jason had the same book too, he actually seemed to be enjoying the book. Percy was reading Catching Fire and Thalia was reading Green Eggs and Ham. Annabeth relaxed and indulged in her Harry Potter book **(don't know the name of the newest one but too lazy to look it up).** They went home because the sun was going down and it started to get cold.

Thalia drove them home, jamming out to Fall Out Boy in the car. She was great at air guitar. Percy was fearing for his life because her hands were too busy air guitaring rather than on the wheel.

* * *

"Ahh Home sweet home" Thalia said stepping in the house. Everyone went in, and began to settle their items. They all changed into their pajamas, and were sitting in the living room where their sleeping bags were.

"Woah, woah, woah! We can't sleep just yet! it's only 8:45!" Thalia said stopping them.

"You didn't forget my surprise I promised did you?" Thalia said raising an eyebrow looking very suspicious.

"Oh yeah, what is your surprise?" Annabeth asked curious.

"Everyone wait here," Thalia ordered rushing out of the room. They all looked at each other confused.

"This is not going to be good," Percy said. Piper and Jason nodded in agreement. After a couple seconds she came back in with a bag. A bag that you would use to give someone a present.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep," everyone said. She pulled it out of the bag.

"Surprise! Itttttt'ssssssss alcohol!"

 **Before you start yelling at me for not making them kiss. Good things happen if you wait… Also I know I know! Another cliffhanger oh well, guess you're going to have to follow the story to find out more hehe. Till next time bye! Please favorite**


	11. Shots

**Please favorite, and if you do you get your own RipTide! It's special edition rare and a limited offer. But you only get it if you favorite! Also sorry if the chapter seems a little wonky I'm sick and should be resting but instead I'm writing :l**

"Are you crazy!" Piper exclaimed.

"Alcohol? Really Thals, we're not even the legal drinking age," Percy said.

"Come on guys! Stop being so uptight, do you really think that anyone would care? You're not going anywhere, you're sleeping over tonight, it's not like you're going to be drinking and driving," Thalia said waving her arms around.

"I don't know about this Thalia, we're literally breaking a law I think," Jason said nervously.

"Yes Jason, your right if we start drinking, the S.W.A.T team is going to come and knock the bottles right out of our hands," Thalia said rolling her eyes.

Annabeth was freaking out. Alcohol? She can't do that, she's too much of a wimp.

"Come on guys! It's only Saturday, and Monday we have school off, that will be enough time for the hangover to pass," Thalia persuaded.

"We can watch a movie and eat snacks and drink of course pleeaaassseee," Thalia added. Percy seemed reluctant.

"Are you sure we're not going to get into trouble?" He asked. Before she could answer the doorbell rang. Thalia jumped up.

"You guys rethink your answers and I'll get the door," She said. When she opened the door, Hazel and Frank entered.

"Hi guys, sorry we're a little late traffic was terrible, especially on a Saturday night," Hazel said. Everyone greeted them.

"What you guys up to?" Frank asked setting his coat down.

"Thalia is persuading us to drink," Piper said blatantly.

"Are you crazy!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Here we go again," Thalia mumbled. Hazel and Frank continued to lecture her, telling her its irresponsible and basically acting like her parents.

"You know what! Fine, I was just trying to have some fun, we're teenagers I thought you guys would be a little more rebellious," Thalia said with genuine disappointment. Thalia looked at Annabeth for support, her eyes pleaded for some backup. In Annabeth's mind, she was running through Pros and Cons.

Pro- I can make Thalia happy. Con- We're not allowed to drink. Pro- This will make a funny story one day. Con- Athena will probably kill her before she is able to tell the story. Pro- She can get drunk. Wait is that a pro or con? Annabeth wanted to backup Thalia, and show the others that she can be cool, and rebellious. She took a deep breath.

"Thalia's right, we're young there's no consequences, we could have fun," Annabeth said trying to make her voice sound confident, but instead it was very shaky. Everyone looked shock. Of all people they didn't expect Annabeth to agree with Thalia. Thalia gave her a big smile and mouthed "atta girl".

"If Annabeth's in then I guess I'm in, what could go wrong?" Percy joined. Thalia smirked and whispered "of course" under breath, or that's what Annabeth heard.

"Welp, I guess it can't be that bad" Piper joined in too.

"Uh-oh Piper+Alcohol=No good," Jason joked receiving a glare from Piper.

"I'm in," Jason said. Thalia grinned and looked at Hazel and Frank.

"Don't be a wet blanket, " Thalia said crossing her arms. Hazel and Frank exchanged looks as if saying "I'll do it if you do it".

Frank let out a sigh.

"We're in," he mumbled.

"Yess! Saturday night is back on!" Thalia celebrated pumping her fists in the air.

"Okay what movie, I have The Notebook, Suicide Squad, Friday the 13th, and Lights Out" Thalia said listing their options.

"No scary movies, Hazel doesn't do well with that," Frank said wrapping his arms around her like a protective shield. Annabeth looked at them with envy. They were so innocent and perfect.

"Okay then, that cancels out Friday the 13th and Lights Out, which leaves The Notebook and Suicide Squad," Thalia said holding up the two DVDs. Even though Annabeth is a huge romantic sap(surprisingly), she only likes when it happens in real life. It feels wrong when it's in movies, the love isn't real, it's just words from a script. Which makes Annabeth avoid romantic movies, their just plain uncomfortable.

"Suicide squad," Annabeth answered.

"Really, I thought you would've picked The Notebook," Jason said raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?" Annabeth asked cocking her head.

"I don't know, don't girls like that kinda stuff," Jason said shrugging. Piper slapped his arm.

"Ow!" Jason exclaimed.

"Not _all_ girls like romantic movies you dimwit," Piper chided.

"It's okay Piper, Jason probably wants me to choose The Notebook, because he's too scared to admit that he wants to watch it," Annabeth said smirking. Jason's face flushed.

"What! No-o I don't," He denied, his voice higher than usual. Everyone was cracking up.

"Damn, Annie with them roasts," Thalia said patting her on the back.

"I'm so proud of you," Thalia said fake crying.

"I-I just can't… I need a moment," She said fanning herself, wiping away tears that aren't there. Annabeth playfully pushed her.

"Stop it," Annabeth said laughing. Thalia stopped and grinned at her.

"We still have no movie playing," Thalia said.

"Suicide Squad, I haven't watched it yet," Percy spoke up.

"Suicide Squad, going once…" Thalia paused. "Going twice..." Another pause. "Soollllldddd, to the gentleman in blue".

Annabeth snickered. Thalia was such a dork.

* * *

They all crowded by the couch. Even though the couch was spacious, everyone decided to sit on the floor cus why not? Of all the places Percy decided to sit right next to Annabeth. She didn't mind, it's just there was some tension from the mall still lingering. Thalia started the movie. Thalia then searched something on her phone.

"Okay I found some drinking games on this movie, each time someone says "bad guy", you take a shot and each time Enchantress morphs, and we'll stop there" Thalia announced.

"Don't want the newbies to get too drunk," Thalia winked.

"Oh so you've had alcohol before," Percy said raising an eyebrow. "He's cute when he does that" Annabeth thought. She mentally slapped herself.

"Hell yeah, I have it was an accident but still counts,"

"Accident?" Percy asked. Thalia waved the question away as if to say "long story".

Everyone had their own shot glass, Thalia said she found them in the back of the cupboard, apparently her parents didn't hide it well enough.

"Vodka all around," Thalia said pouring the vodka. Annabeth was pounding with adrenaline, she's heard that vodka burns. Hopefully, she doesn't embarrass herself and puke on Thalia's carpet. The movie had began and Thalia dimmed the lights like a movie theater. They decided to not have popcorn in case the alcohol didn't settle right. They had blanket and pillows like a real sleepover. Piper had her head resting against Jason's shoulder and his other arm wrapped around her, the blanket covering them both.

Hazel and Frank were in the similar position, both holding the shot glasses gingerly as if it was a newborn baby. Thalia was too immersed in the movie to make any jokes. She could feel Percy sitting awfully close to her. She was glad the lights were dimmed so that no one could see her blush.

As the movie went on, occasionally Thalia would yell SHOT! at the top of her lungs and everyone would drink. At first she almost choked on it, but then as she drank more she got used to it, it was almost pleasant. Midway into the movie, she could feel the alcohol getting to her.

Thalia would randomly yell SHOT! even though it wasn't even the right scene, but everyone decided she was too drunk and drank anyways. Annabeth had about 6 or 7 shots by now, and she definitely felt it. She began to slur her words and her eyelids drooped. She could see that it affecting the others too.

It was definitely affecting Piper and Jason because when Annabeth glanced over at Piper and Jason she saw that they were kissing. Hold on rephrase that, making out intensely. Piper was straddling Jason and Jason held s strong grip around her waist. She held back a chuckle, and turned to tell Thalia, but saw her passed out snoring like an elephant. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Not to sound creepy or anything, but Annabeth watched them kiss for awhile. It sounds creepy, doesn't it. The way they kissed with such passion, it made Annabeth want to get up and stomp her feet and yell "No Fair!" in a little girl's voice. But it didn't end there. When she glanced at Hazel and Frank, they must've seen Piper and Jason because they too were making out. Annabeth felt like she was watching something she wasn't supposed to. She couldn't have never imagined them make out, they were the most innocent couple she knew. As she glanced back and forth between the couples, she became jealous. "It's the alcohol talking" Annabeth thought and tried to pay attention to the movie.

Percy was dangerously close, and he was pretty drunk too like Annabeth. She stared at him. "Is it bad I want to kiss him?" She thought. Of course now it was just the alcohol talking. "Hmm… what if I lay on his shoulder" She thought. In the very back back of her mind, her conscience was screaming at her. "You stupid girl, you had to get drunk didn't you? Don't make a move, he'll break your heart". But of course Annabeth ignored the voice, and laid her head against Percy's shoulder. She felt so comfortable there, enjoying his warmth. At first he tensed up, he must've been shocked especially since what happened at the mall.

But he then wrapped his arm around her waist. "He's so perfect" Annabeth thought. She started to want more. She thought about how Piper and Jason were kissing, she wanted to try that out. Again her conscience was screaming at her but the alcohol was containing it and ushering Annabeth to continue.

"Hmm… maybe if I just kiss him real quick, maybe he won't notice" Annabeth thought because… logic. She lifted her head off his shoulder getting his attention. When his sea-green eyes met hers she couldn't handle it. She crashed her lips against his.

 **I am the Queen of Cliffhangers. I can hear you guys screaming at me, but there's nothing you can do about haha! But oh wait you can, if this chapter gets 10 reviews/favorites then I'll update ASAP. Follows don't count though, but are appreciated. Remember 10 reviews/follows! Till next time byee!**


	12. A Need

**ATTENTION! Now that I have your attention, I just wanted to tell you guys that a couple days ago I was reading my story (is it weird for writers to read their own stories?) and I realized I completely switched POV's. People have complained about it to me and I thought I switched POV(point of view) for a couple sentences or so, but when I read it, I realized I switched POV's all of a sudden without warning. That was really confusing… and I'm the writer. I apologize now, I didn't even realize, it's too late to do anything. From now on this story will be in 3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW! Thank you for your time, on with the story.**

Percy was shocked at first. But then Annabeth felt him melt into the kiss. It was supposed to be a quick, small kiss… that did not happen. Annabeth kissed him and Percy kissed her back eagerly. Annabeth felt greedy, like all those times she shut people out came back for revenge, making her need more and more. Annabeth couldn't think, she just needed Percy. She swung her leg around his waist and began to straddle him. Each kiss became hungrier than the last.

Annabeth never knew she could feel this way. She wanted Percy all to herself, not sharing him with anybody. His hands were holding tightly around her waist, as the kiss intensified. Annabeth's arm was hanging loosely around Percy's neck. Lust overcame Annabeth and the vodka was not helping, it was beckoning her to continue even though she knew it was wrong.

"This boy is the death of me" Annabeth thought. Her arms tightened their grip around Percy's neck. Annabeth was enjoying herself too much, to care to think about what's she's doing. But one thought was crystal clear, she needed more.

 **Percy POV**

When Annabeth kissed him, it was like Zeus's lightning bolt struck through him. Her lips were soft and eager. He kissed her back immediately. It's not every day a hot girl randomly kisses you. Especially when you have a crush on that particular girl. Yeah, yeah Percy likes Annabeth. You can stop fangirling now.

With each kiss they grew hungrier, there was no space between them at all. Their tongues battled for dominance, Annabeth won. Only because Percy was in heaven and couldn't care to try. He could feel her trailing kisses down his neck and he did the same to her.

"Percy," Annabeth said in faraway voicing. Percy crashed his lips against hers, the way she said his name would drive any teenage boy crazy. Percy knew this was wrong but the hormones said otherwise. How badly he wanted her, how badly he wanted her to himself. They kept this going for another 5 minutes, occasionally letting out a small moan, other than that they tried to be silent.

Percy opened his eyes slightly and looked for any sign of Thalia. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her passed out drunk on the couch. She was in an awkward position. Laying on the top of the couch and not actually on the part you would usually sit.

Percy silently thanked the alcohol. Without it he wouldn't be making out with the hottest girl, and also Thalia wouldn't be asleep either. Gods, do you know what Thalia would do if she saw this. The teasing and comments, Percy would never hear the end of it.

Annabeth suddenly broke the kiss. Percy looked and felt confused. His lips missed the warmth of hers, the cold air coated his lips instead.

"What's wrong," Percy said in a raspy voice, sounding disappointed. He never wanted this to end. Their faces still so close barely an inch away. Annabeth locked her eyes with Percy's. Gray met green. She leaned in closer, till their lips were touching.

She moved to his ear and whispered 4 words that made him want to explode.

"Percy, I-I need you" She whispered. Percy wanted to scream out "I NEED YOU TOO!" but even being intoxicated and his hormones out of control, he knew this was wrong. Annabeth began to trail her hands up his shirt and kissed him eagerly. Percy moaned. It took everything in his willpower to make him push her away.

"No, Annabeth this is not what you want, _I_ am not what you want" Percy said slurry his words a bit. He stared into her lust-filled eyes, they looked soft and warm not like her usual stare which is stiff and cold.

She frowned.

"Of course I do, Percy I need you more than anything," she whispered seductively. She began kissing him again. It was unusual seeing this side of Annabeth. She's always so timid and stiff. "Maybe we _should_ do it, we can use protection and stuff, I want her and she wants me what else do I need to check off?" Percy thought hopefully. But it was like he was convincing himself. He pushed her gently again.

"No Annabeth, you're drunk and hormonal we can't do this," Percy said a bit stricter this time.

"Percy, I _need_ you ,please I know you need me too, you're a teenage boy isn't this what you want?" Annabeth said almost angry. She's right, but his senses are right too.

"This is my fault I'm sorry, I shouldn't have led you on, but we can't do this, your only kissing me now because you're drunk" Percy insisted. He gently lifted her off his lap. This didn't go so well with her, her lust-filled eyes conjured up a storm instead.

"I thought you liked me, you make out with me, you show all the signs that you're head over heels for me, but now you won't even have _sex_ with me," Annabeth said raising her voice. Percy hushed her.

"Don't wake them up," he said calmly.

"You're unbelievable," Annabeth huffed. She tried to stare straight at his eyes angrily, but her eyes wondered elsewhere. He was just so perfect. She almost forgot she was arguing with him, all she could think of was needing and wanting his body against hers.

He noticed her staring, and smirked. She blushed profusely and looked away angrily. She jumped up and stomped away to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

Annabeth washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror. "He's unbelievable, thinking I don't know what _I_ want" Annabeth thought bitterly. Somewhere in her mind, she was thinking that he was right. She hadn't had love and touch for such a long time, that when she got it she became too greedy and rushed things. But she was too stubborn and angry to admit he was right.

"He's a teenage boy, this was probably heaven for him he seemed to be enjoying himself but yet he still rejected me," Annabeth muttered to herself. She hated Percy and never wanted to see him again, but at the same time she wants him more than anything. Stupid hormones. She looked at the mirror, and saw herself with swollen lips and hickey, courtesy to Percy. She stumbled out of the bathroom, as if remembering the shots she took. Everything became doozy, and blurry.

The last thing she remembered was cuddling up next to Percy, his arm wrapped around her forgetting the argument they just had. Then she dozed off.

 **Pretty steamy huh? Well, if you're looking for smut, go somewhere else because that's as steamy and hot as it gets period. Hope you guys liked this I know it's a bit late, but better late than never. If this gets 10 reviews/follows AND 5 FAVORITES. I'll update ASAP. Till next time bye!**


End file.
